meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Meerkat
Board Members Must Contribute! Board members! It's time to get to work. Please take a look at the ongoing evaluation and leave your criticism and comments. Also, feel free to put an FA nominee up for evaluation. Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 08:13, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello The Meerkats, Are you still working over at the Meerkats of the Kalahari Wiki? Things really need to be updated over there. Aniju Aura 07:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Pictures I notice at Meerkat of ther Kalahari you had some Young Ones pictures. Can you find some more Young Ones and maybe Vivian pictures please. We really need more pictures of meerkats that have been lost. Thank You. Aniju Aura 01:33, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Eleusine Elveera Looks very nice. With some more work, it could be fantastic. You're doing a great job. Keep it up! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Bronze Flower Feel free to put on your user page. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 11:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Your Feedback We need your input at Meerkats Wiki:Critical Analysts' Board Evaluation/Starsky Mob. Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 14:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Igraine Avatar I was wondering, where did you read, that Igraine littermate was Igraine. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 15:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Can you give me links to the articles please. I would like to see these articles. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 15:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, I never saw it before, let me found it and see it first. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] I can't found it, can you please give me a link to the article, that would be very help for. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 15:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Billy I don't know why that is there, beside the fact that alot of people don't like Billy and want Flo back in as dominant female. I fix it, so it's fine now. Billy is still dominant female of the Van Helsing. Thanks for catching that. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 13:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Good idea, I will look to see who did it and then see what else he edited. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 13:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Mob History Hello, I was wondering if you knew any info on the Young Ones' history and Vivian. They need their history updated but I don't known it. If would be since to have at least from 2007 and on like some of the other mobs. Aniju Aura 08:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) On Your Meerkats of the Kalahari Wiki I noticed you had some history.Why can't you used that. Is it not true?Aniju Aura 07:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Can you move it over here from there. At least from 2007 for now if that isn't too much. We really need their history. Aniju Aura 07:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for doing that and if you have any other history for the other mobs than use it as long as it is true.:)Aniju Aura 07:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Instead of putiing Die/Last Seen put weather the meerkat died or was Last seen.Aniju Aura 08:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) When I got it, it said Basil. So I think it is Big Si. They looked alike being brother so people get them confuse but that meerkat doesn't look like Yossarian to me.Aniju Aura 08:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well it said Basil so I think it is Basil. And the Abba is just for wild meerkats of unknown origins. Since no one knowns where they came from, they use the Abba as a word for the mob they came from. I only made the artcile and other people have been working on it so I don't known what other people wrote. That was a long time ago I worked on it. The possible Abba meerkats are as said possible. Aniju Aura 08:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi there, Meerkat! I bet you don't remember me. I am Miss Sophie. I have returned to this wiki with some brand new ideas. I am thinking of starting a meerkat picture contest. It will be a blog with images and a poll. This month theme would be The Caring Babysitter. What do you think? Leave me a message and tell me some other themes, too. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:25, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Picture Contest The blog is ready! Click here. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:35, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! Would you like nominate a picture for the contest? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Stop telling ever little mistake I make. That so mean. I don't known it I wrote that but it could have been some one else. I write the info from other articles for Elveera. If it says that, then someone else put it in another article and there's no way for me to known so leave me alone. Stop telling every little thing. I don't known what you are talking about with Vince and I don't care about the mistakes. Just fix it and move on. Aniju Aura 23:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes it's true, it is a very beautiful picture of her. But, you will need a picture with some meerkats babysitting. Here are some examples: Shaka_Zulu_Babysitting_VL0801.jpg Zaphod_with_Marmite.jpg Benzedrine_and_Rusty.JPG You can also nominate one or two of these if you want. P.S. Every while the picture contest changes theme and there will be a "dominant meerkat best image" I think. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) You like Dogs and Cats Wiki? I am so happy! It is very nice to hear that something you created after hard work (and with others' help) is good. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Picture Contest The polll has begun. Go to this page to vote for your favourite meerkat-babysitting picture! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Whoaah, dude, calm down! o_O I didn't create the Meerkat Atonomy article, it was already there, so I just added more to it. As was the Meerkat Family Saga article. I didn't create them. Miss Sophie told me that this Wiki is for Meerkat Manor, the KMP and all other Meerkats, she even gave me permission to create the article Nigel Marven Meerkat Adventure. MeerkatGal 22:50, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Furthermore; it clearly states in the first sentence of the Wiki home page that this is "' the free, online encyclopedia all about Meerkats, Meerkat Manor and the Kalahari Meerkat Project". MeerkatGal 23:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC)'' Meerkat Wiki is for all meerkats and Phillies let me write an article for him. MeerkatGal wrote some articles for A Meerkat Family Saga. So leave me alone. Chico deserved an article of his own.Aniju Aura 01:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat, you should already know that this wiki consists everything about meerkats. Anything that refers to the '''meerkat is welcome. Don't go around and order other users to stop contributing. That's just rude and won't have good result neither. Ask Phillies and he will tell you. Plus, I created Meerkat Anatomy as a seperate article. I understand you would like to have a main article for all information but, very long articles tire the readers. This is the reason wikis prefer short and commprehensive articles. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 09:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I know what you mean but Aniju Aura wrote these things only on her blog, which is appropriate. I agree with you; meerkats are wild animals and sometimes, Kalahari doesn't treat them well. This is nature. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't talk to me any more. I won't read you messages. I don't care it was a blog not an article. "Freedom of Speech." I see that you are having trouble with Aniju Aura and MeerkatGal. I know that you are trying to help but you are a little mean about it. Meerkats Wiki is not just about KMP and Meerkat Manor. It's about Real Meerkats and Meerkat Media. Fake article are what we are telling to cut down on. Remember we are a friendly community. Next time if you see something please tell me or Miss Sophie about it and we will take care of it. Thanks. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 19:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Incase you don't know me, I'm Meerkats123. Welcome Back I hope to see you here much more. 13:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC)